


Monster Pancakes

by randomrhinoceros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged up characters, Blue Food, Breakfast, F/M, Fluffy, Future Fic, It's too sweet, Married Life, Monsters, PTSD-ish, Pancakes, SO MUCH FLUFF, They Deserve This, Wise Girl, annabeth is adorable, percy is a worry wart, seaweed brain, they are safe and happy as they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrhinoceros/pseuds/randomrhinoceros
Summary: Percy’s eyes shot open, he was instantly alert. He’d heard the clang of metal echo down the hallway and Annabeth was not in bed next to him.Quietly, he picked up Riptide, ready to uncap the pen at a moments notice. A few more clangs sounded down the hallway as he made his way towards the sound.His heart was in his throat, what if a monster had gotten in and Annabeth was hurt?





	Monster Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth and Percy deserve a normal morning for once in their lives, so I decided to give them one. I hope you enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Please be kind tho, my bones are strong but my little heart is not ^_^

Percy’s eyes shot open, he was instantly alert. He’d heard the clang of metal echo down the hallway and Annabeth was not in bed next to him.

Quietly, he picked up Riptide, ready to uncap the pen at a moments notice. A few more clangs sounded down the hallway as he made his way towards the sound.

His heart was in his throat, what if a monster had gotten in and Annabeth was hurt?

He came to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner, the sight that greeted him left him stunned.

There stood Annabeth, her back to him, golden curls pulled into a messy ponytail that suited her perfectly.

There wasn’t any sign of danger.

As Percy took in the situation he noted that she was wearing his old swim team hoodie over a pair of black leggings, she had her earbuds in and even from where he stood he could hear the music.

Percy smiled, she must not realize how loud she’d been. She was whisking away at a large bowl, flour was sprinkled here and there on the counter and he could see that she’d wiped some off her hands on the back of her legs.

Another clash sounded as Annabeth bent to pull the frying pan from the cabinet in front of her. She hummed along to the music as she poured blue batter into the pan when it was hot.

Percy walked slowly around the kitchen island, placing Riptide on the smooth granite surface, as Annabeth watched the batter bubble. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him, making her jump and yank an earbud out.

When she realized it was him she calmed, “Gods, Percy, you scared me.”

“Well you scared me, Wise Girl.”

Flipping the pancake, Annabeth turned and raised a golden brow at him, “How did I scare you?”

He gazed down at her reliving the panic he felt mere minutes ago, “I heard the noise and thought a monster had broken in somehow.”

Annabeth’s eyes softened and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, “I’m sorry Seaweed Brain, I didn’t realize I was that loud,” she twirled a few strands of unruly black hair around her finger before tugging on the grey streak that fell across his forehead.

“Come on, help me finish making breakfast,” she changed the subject smoothly and with a smile, neither of them wanted to think about monsters right now.  
Percy set about warming some sausages and chopping fruit, smiling to himself at how lucky he was.

When they had their plates ready, they made their way to the living room where they sat on the floor, plates balanced on pillows in their laps.

“Please don’t drown your pancakes this time,” Annabeth warned.

“How many times have I told you babe, if I can’t drown neither can my food!” Percy proceeded to practically fill his plate with maple syrup, getting it all over the sausage and fruit as well.

Annabeth shook her head, “Seaweed Brain.”

He grinned and observed her, the sun shone through the window, her tanned skin glowed in the morning light. For a moment he could convince himself that they were a normal couple, that they didn’t have to worry about monsters or the gods or saving the world ever again.

Annabeth was beautiful, even when she relaxed her face held a fierce determination that reminded him just how strong she was; this daughter of Athena sat before him.  
His gaze landed on the thin celestial bronze band that adorned her left ring finger, it was decorated with a beautiful engraving reminiscent of sand dollars.

He still couldn’t believe that just a few short months ago, they had said their vows atop Half Blood Hill. Their friends and family had all been there, even his father, Posiedon, had made an appearance at the reception.

It had been a wonderful day. Today would be wonderful too, he decided.


End file.
